


Sequel to Soul Eater Halloween Party

by Emily_Sweetine



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sweetine/pseuds/Emily_Sweetine





	1. Chapter 1

No Diary entries. Maka's Pov

Soul and I just got to school on Monday when a girl, who pressed her chest against my arm, bombarded us. I pull sharply away and into Soul. Whom hugged me tightly. He whispered in my ear, "I think I won from that little experience." I giggle and look at him. I kiss him on the cheek. "Give me a little of that action, please!" Madison goes to hug me again when I squeeze Souls arm and he turns into a scythe. "If you come any closer I will cut off your head you." "You realize that just makes you hotter. More desirable." Said Madison. "For once," said Soul, "I agree with Madison here. It does give you a certain edge. I like it." I blushed when he said this. And I smile very happily, despite the situation. Soul turned back into a human. "Unless you want to get a teacher to oversee the fight, are you ready, Maka?" "Yeah we have to get to class." Soul groins and I giggle again. "Maybe we'll skip the next class." I kiss him on the nose and it was his turn to blush. "The roof seems like a comfortable place. Don't you think?" He blushed even more. "Hey, you perv, your blush matches your eyes." With that I grabbed his hand and dragged him to class. He grumbled half heartedly. I smile as we sat down for class.

Tsubaki grabbed my attention right away. "Hey, Maka, do you know who is that? The blond one, with brown roots? She followed you here." I groin, knowing who it was. I look at the door. And see Madison, standing awkwardly at the door. She wanted to come in but was afraid when she lost sight of me and Soul. She followed me here! "Maka! Are you ok?" Tsubaki asks concerned. Madison looked up at me

"Maka!" She squealed.

"Get to you class, Ms. Gardener. You are not in this class. Unless you have found a mister and are in the E.A.T. program. Which it would say on my attendence, which it doesn't. So, get out." Thanks Death for Stine!

"But that is why I am here, Da- Sir. I am looking for my partner." I wasn't quite sure I heard her right. Was she bout to say dad?! Stine is a father!

"Oh, and who is it?"

"Maka! Maka Albarn!" She giggles a little.

"What?!" Soul and me yelled in unison.

"Judging by their reactions I think you are mistaken. Now leave my class!"

"But please I am." She started to whine.

"No you are not. I never agreed and Soul is my partner. Now can you leave me alone?"

"NO I CAN'T." "Why the hell not?"

"Go to Shinigami now, Madison!" "Yes sir." Thank death. I turned to Soul, "Let's ditch next class, I would rather not see her." Soul grinned. "I never thought I would see the day when Maka asks me to ditch class." "Yeah, Soul, what are you doing to me?" "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING YOUR GOD?" Black * star Yelled in our ears. "Never." I rolled my eyes. We haven't told Black * Star that we are dating "Good." I laughed. "Today's schedule: Dissection of Giant Gray Rabbit" We all groaned.

~ 3 hour, after the dissection of the poor, poor rabbit, on the roof of the school eating lunch~

"This stake that Stein gave us is really tender and juicy." (Me: No one knows where the rabbit went. Mwa ha ha ha ha! P.S. they are known for their meat and hide. Look it up if you don't believe me!) Soul says. Maka, who noticed that Stine started to cut up and fry up some meat after the rabbit was done being dissected, passed the grilled steak from Stine, and was eating a school lunch, a salad, and asked Soul, "Will she ever lay off?" Thats when the worst thing happened. "I will never give up on you. You will be mine! I love you, Maka Albarn." A squeak came out of an open window. "Damn it! Leave me alone! I Love So-" I was cut off by a hand to my mouth. I turn to see Soul, blushing slightly. "Better stop you before you say something you might not want someone to hear." I glare at Soul. He didn't remove his hand. He was in for it. I opened my mouth and licked his hand. "Ugg, Maka. Really? How old ARE you?" I laugh, "You didn't remove you hand in time." soon after Soul was trying to steal my chocolate pocky. "Hey, Just 'cause were dating doesn't mean you can steal my pocky!" I yell. "Who says I am stealing it? I want to share it with you~!" He tells me. "How exactly?" He grins mischievously. "Soul?" He takes one of his arms and puts it around me. making it so I can't escape easily. He sticks one side in my mouth and takes the other in his. "Does this work for you?" I blush at this little game of his and he grins with his sharp teeth. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Tsubaki asks. I break the pocky stick in half and got out of Souls grip. Both of us are blushing to our necks. "IS THIS WHAT YOU TRIED TO KEEP FROM ME, LITTLE SIS! YOUR DATING SOUL!" "So much for keeping this our little secret." I told Soul. "Let's see who knows at the end of the day!" He remarks. And the four of us start laughing. It feels like a weight on my chest is gone, now that Black * Star knows. "HOWEVER," Black * Star said, his voice going scary and low, "If you hurt Maka, best friend or not, I will kill you!" "Thats enough, Black * Star. Please don't threaten my boyfriend." I asked him ever so pissed off, calm. Changing the subject, Tsubaki asks, "Did you know that girl that followed you to class got detention for at least three weeks at lunch and after school?'' "Really? Thats cool!" "What's that chicks deal, anyway?" asked Black * Star. I shake my head. blushing slightly again. "She has a stupid little crush on me. Because I figured out her 'dirty little secret' and wasn't easy to 'do'. She will get bored sooner or later. Lets hope sooner." "Thats not a very nice thing to say to someone who loves you." said a girl. Her hair, which was a bleached blond was starting to become the natural dark brown before she died it. "Like I said, a crush. Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" She pouted at me. "Aren't you happy to see me? I finished fast so I could spend lunch with you! Thats why I made you a lunch!" I glare at her. "What ever. I already ate lunch, but LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Not until you love me!" She Shouted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Me: I won't do these often, but Lets play 2 Truths and A Lie with Madison to get to know her better!

Madison: Do I have to?

Me: Yep! I am Evil That way! 

Madison: Why Can't just have Maka? She will be mine!

Me: Sorry! She is Souls! Mwa ha ha ha! Now play!

Madison: *Sigh* Fine!! *Pulls out sheet of paper* One, I am Makas stalker, two, I want everyone to know I am a lesbian, three, I know where My Darling, Beautiful Maka and That stupid, pervy Soul live.

Me: Comment on what you believe is the lie and the truths. Thanks for sticking with me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Souls P.O.V.

"THANK DEATH!" I cried as the bell rang for the end of the day. "Let's hurry home because I don't want to run into- DAMN IT!" Maka yells while a girl squeals "MY BEAUTIFUL MAKA, DARLING!" "SHUT UP! You're as bad as Papa!" Maka yells at Madison as she runs into maka's arms. Her arms are around Maka's neck and she is pressing herself to Maka. My Maka! I'm not jealous or anything, I know Maka doesn't swing that way. *Doesn't mean you're not jealous. You're worried that she will change on you. Aren't you? You can't lie to the demon inside.* SHUT UP YOU DAMN DEMON! *Struck a cord, haven't I Soul?* I gumble slightly and pry Madison off my girlfriend. Can't get over that. Maka is my girlfriend. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the school, Madison trailing closely behind, begging for Maka to love her. "GO AWAY!" I yell at her. "Soul, change." Maka whispers to me. "Why?" "Trust me for a sec will you?" I nodded. Of course I trusted her, so I changed and she took off. And onto the house. "Maka you're amazing!" I tell her. "Thanks Soul!" she lands on the roof of our dorm building. "Let's get inside! I am Starving!" I tell her. "I'll make dinner, but you are cleaning. What do you want?" She asks as she swings off the roof and onto the floor. She walks down the hallway and we go down two flights of stairs to our floor. She hit our room and open the door when a Smell hit our noses. It was delicious. "Who is here?" Maka asks. "It's ME!" We grin simultaneously.

Maka's P.O.V.

"I didn't know that you could cook anything besides burnt fish" I told Blair, entering the kitchen. "I don't ever burn my fish! And I don't want to cook anything besides that!" "Then why are you-?" "I'm not" "~I am silly goose~!" "No! No! NONONONONONONONONO!" She says fast. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She yells. "How did you know where we lived? I never told you when we were dating!" Soul asks. calmer than I felt. "I ran into Papa!" She said. "He thought I would make a better lover than any guy would for you. And I agree!" Said Madison. "Well, my Papa is creepy, so, yeah. Wait, why do you call him Papa?" I see Soul nod in agreement. She pouted. I am not trying to be mean it just happens. "What can I do to get you to stop being my stalker and going after me?" She thought for a moment. "Nothing 'cause I am not stalking you! He asked me to call him Papa because he knows you will chose me instead of a boy!" She said brightly. I sighed. I look over at Blair. "Next time she knocks on the door to come in, don't let her. No matter what. Ok?" Blair nodded at me. "Good. Now that that is over and done with, GET OUT!" I yell at Madison. This time I get a good look at her. "What the hell are you wearing?" She was in a very small maids outfit that didn't fully cover her butt or boobs. "I wanted to show you, my darling, that you will like women, instead of, or just as much as, at the very least, men! I also drew up a bath for you! I put something extra special in it. I would love to show how to have a good time in the bath" She said, super happy. "Uh, Thanks, but no thanks. Just get out." I said and pointed at the door. I came up with an idea when she didn't budge. "You don't want me unhappy, do you?" I asked her. I use this trick on Papa a lot. Maybe it will work on her. "No, I love you. I would never want, my darling, MY Maka unhappy." She stressed the my and turned away from me to glare at Soul and left. I turn to Soul, "She exactly like Papa." "Bit of a creepy image, that is." Soul says, looking for food. Madison had made a leek stew, I don't care for leekes. I'll eat them, but don't like them much.I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever Yoda. Hey, Blair, Did she put anything in it? If not… What?" I say to an incredulous Soul, " Hey, Free food! If she made it with our food, then why waste it?" "N-no i guess not. I never thought about it like that. Are you going to take that bath then too?" "Nope. She put something 'special' in that for sure. Maybe a failed potion from Blair. Who knows what would happen if i hopped in." "Hey!" Said Blair indignantly, "My last potion was perfect! It turned into a great skin cream." I thought for a moment. "Didn't it turn my face invisible? and we had to wait for the effect to wear off before you could see it again, Which took three days." I reminded her. "So? Either way, she brang in her own potion bottle. She left it in the bathroom, i believe. It was a cute bright pink bottle! Can i have it for my next potion? Oh, please Maka, Please." She begged with me. "I don't care. Have fun. You can have the bath too. I will take one after you. And then the bathroom is all Soul's. Is that ok?" I sk Soul. He shrugged. "You know, those 3 days were very hard on me, not being able to see that pretty face I love so much. And that works for me,I want to see what happens when Blair with the potion in it." He then leans in and whispers, "Do you want to take a bath with me? It will save water. It is always good to save water with the deathcity in it's current condition." He asks me seductively. He wins, if his goal was a blush and a bloody Maka-chop, if not well we both lose then, don't we. Blair, who heard everything he whispered, thanks to her cat hearing, was giggling at us. "If that is going to happen wait for me to leave for work and then take that bath!" She said throw her giggles. "Do you want to join him?" That shut her up quick. "Ok, Well, I am going for that bath now," she countered my argument. "Ok, then have fun at the whore house." Now to the unconscious boy on the floor, what to do. I know. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him. My plan was as follows; pin him down, check, get really close, check, and now wake him up. This will be fun. I lean in by his ear, "Soul," I purred, "Wakey wakey my little scythe-y boy." I sometimes use Blairs old nickname for him, why, because he hates it and I can. He groined a little. "Huh-wha?" He said. He then realized the compromising position we were in. The blush spread down his face. "Maka? What are you doing?" I sat up and pouted at him. "You don't like your girlfriend being this close?" I ask in a pretend sadness. "I never said that. I-it's just that- that well, um, yeah." I was started to laugh at him. "Soul, are you ready for dinner?" I ask as I hop off of him. But he didn't move. "Maka?" "Hmmm?" I hum to show that i am listening. "Can you help me up?" I laugh at his antics and think for a sec. "ok!" i say cheerily as I walk back to him. I grab him right hand, and as i am about to pull so does he and I fall back on top of him.

"I like this," He says, wrapping his arms around me in an iron grip. I am not as strong as him but i am smaller and faster. I try to wiggle free.

"Now, I am comfortable." Soul says. I laugh wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And just what do you think you're doing to Maka?" Says none other than the most annoying red haired, cheating, lying jerk. "Maka! Why are you kissing him." I sigh. "That killed the mood." I told Soul. "Mood? Mood, What were you planning on doing Maka?" Says Papa. "I rather want to konw myself," Soul tells me. "Later" I whisper in his ear. Then aloud, "Papa, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I am your father! Why can't I visit my daughter? And I come in to see this?" I glare at him. "You are NOT my father! You lost me after cheating several thousand times! Go away!" I yell at him. I wrap my arms tighter around Soul. "NO MAKA! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" He yells sinking to the floor. "When will he learn?" I ask Soul, who laughs. "I dunno." He kisses me on the lips and we sit up, him still cradling me in his arms. "Now, about the mood." I grin at him. "Why, how good of you to bring that up!" I tell him, leaning in close.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Me: Naughty Naughty Maka.  
Maka: Why am I doing this?  
Me: Mi herimanaito quere lo. (My little sis wanted it)  
Maka: ...  
Review for me? I didn't do as good as I wanted it to...


End file.
